comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenomorph Aggressor (Earth-5875)
Aggressors are one of the primary forms of the xenomorphs, and as a result, one of the most common of them all. Fast, strong and lustful for enemy blood and survival, the xenomorphs pose a formidable physical threat despite the advanced technologies of both the UNSC and the former Covenant hegemony, with their blood being deadlier even after their deaths. They are noticeably taller than Lurkers, and are also distinct duo to their ridged heads. Biology Anatomy and physiology The most commonly seen Aggressors are those spawned from humans, sangheili, jiralhanae, unggoy, kig-yar, and yanme'e; as such, all observed Aggressors have been bipedal, although they can move on all fours to climb ceilings and walls, something which they widely employ to hunt their prey. Duo to the DNA Reflex caused by LF.Xx.3273, Aggressors that spawn from non-sapient beings, such as dogs, become much smaller in size, and are known as Runners. Agile, they are able to be sneaky and hide through small locations like vents in nimble fasion, which, adding to their superhuman leaping, allow them to perform fast-attack movements. Aggressors average 8 feet in height, putting them in the spot of an average sangheili soldier. Their skin vary from black, to dark blue and dark brown. Incredibly strong, xenomorph Aggressors can lift other beings efortlessly, as well as break down highly durable doors. Some Aggressors, akin to their name, continue to aggressively rage at their enemies even after losing some of their limbs in battle. They have ridges on their heads, which they use for combat advantages ahainst enemies, and is very capable of breaking bones. Like most other xenomorphs, they possess dorsal tubes. When Aggressors are killed by enough physical trauma, including bulletsm they will explode in a highly pressurized pool of blood, sending the xenomorphs' typical molecular acid blood towards their enemy. Intelligence Aggressors employ multiple stealth-like tactics, with their dark skin being able to perfectly blend with the environment around them, mainly their hives. Unlike Lurkers, Aggressors are more violent and employ swarm tactics to overwhelm and slaughter their opponents. Their violent uncoordinated attacks are seemingly an attribute to less intelligence duo to the dedication of maintaining a Keymind, although if this is true, it's unknown. Despite this, Aggressors are good planners, and can strategize and coordinate their attacks once they enter a Coordinated Stage, thanks to the mental powers introduced to them by the Keymind. Against anything that isn't a xenomorph, Aggressors will rush towards in an attempt to either kill or harvest them. Some specific Aggressors, such as Specimen 6, are chosen by its Proto-Keyminds, Keyminds, and Graveminds to act as "group leaders". Evolution Aggressors are a direct evolution of Lurkers, occuring when the xenomorphs start to amass more and more biomass to form larger hives. Aggressors themselves can then evolve to other forms, such as Boilers, Crushers, Praetorians, and even Keyminds, although the factors that influence the xenomorph evolution are still poorly understood, which may be duo to the xenomorph's own desire or the allowance of the Keymind and Gravemind. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Xenomorphs of Earth-5875 Category:Xenomorph forms (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227